Flashback
by Sakurache
Summary: 21 - Amy essaie de surmonter la perte de Castiel en se remémorant certains moments avec l'ange pendant que les Winchester et Bobby tentent d'en apprendre plus sur les léviathans et sur les nouveaux pouvoirs d'Amy. 4 chapitres.
1. Chapter 1

_Note de l'auteur : Vidéo nommée Flashback sur Youtube ;)_

**Flashback**

Amy essayait de se souvenir de sa première rencontre avec Castiel en détails. Elle savait qu'il l'avait sauvé tuant Frank Meyer avant qu'il ne la tue elle. A cette époque, elle était tellement pressée de rejoindre les Winchesters avant que Dean ne passe de l'autre coté qu'elle n'avait écouté l'ange que d'une oreille distraite.

- Qui êtes-vous…Et pourquoi continuer à me sauver ?

- Je m'appelle Castiel. Et si tu es encore là, c'est que tu es importante.

- Qu'est-ce qui m'oblige à vous croire ? hein ? et qu'est-ce que vous êtes au juste ?

- Amy, je suis un ange.

- Un ange ? Rien que ça ? se moqua Amy.

La jeune femme croisa les bras pour se donner de la contenance mais en réalité, elle était nerveuse.

- Je me doutais que tu serais sceptique. Pourtant je suis ce que j'ai dit. Un ange du Seigneur.

- D'accord, si vous voulez. Je suis importante, hein ? Ok et en quoi au juste ?

- Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir mais sache seulement que je ne continuerai pas à te sauver éternellement.

- Je ne vous demande rien.

Castiel lui adressa alors un de ses regards qui semblaient scruter l'âme de la personne en face de lui et défier l'interlocuteur. Amy fut impressionnée. Ce ne fut que le premier des nombreux regards du genre qu'il lui lança dans toute leur longue relation.

- Nous nous reverrons Amy, certainement plus tôt que tu ne le crois.

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, l'ange disparut dans un bruissement d'ailes aussi rapidement qu'il n'était arrivé.

- Amy ? Amy, tu m'entends ?

- Quoi ?

- Amy, est-ce que tu m'entends ? demanda Sam une nouvelle fois.

Amy cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Bobby et les Winchester étaient toujours avec elle devant le lac municipal situé près de Sioux Falls. Cela faisait maintenant près de deux heures que Castiel avait disparu au fond de l'eau et Amy n'arrivait pas à le croire. Les garçons avaient décidés de se laisser du temps, autant pour Amy qui après avoir pleurer une heure entière s'était muée dans un silence étrange, que pour eux, pour y voir plus clair. Les garçons avaient discuté longtemps et de beaucoup de choses pendant que la chasseuse restait droite devant le lac, les yeux dans le vague, les bras croisés. Elle était toujours dans cette position quand Sam se décida à lui parler.

- Oui, Sam. Je t'entends.

- Amy…On ne peut pas rester là plus longtemps.

- Encore un petit peu s'il te plaît.

Elle avait parlé d'une voix si morne, si lointaine, une voix qui fit frissonné Dean. Amy n'avait même pas bougé, elle ne l'avait pas regardé, elle ne lui avait pas parlé. Elle lui avait assuré qu'elle n'était plus amoureuse de Castiel mais devant une telle réaction, il gardait des doutes. Et puis il y avait toujours cette histoire de pouvoirs…Sam tenta une nouvelle fois de faire bouger la jeune femme mais elle ne répondit même pas. Le cadet des Winchester soupira et s'approcha de son frère et de Bobby. Ce dernier prit la parole :

- Allez-y les gars. Je vais attendre avec elle, on se retrouve à la maison.

Après un instant de réflexion, ils acceptèrent. Une fois l'Impala hors de portée, Bobby se plaça à coté d'Amy en silence. De nouvelles larmes commencèrent à couler le long des joues de la jeune femme mais Bobby ne dit rien, attendant qu'elle parle la première. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, c'est ce qu'elle fit.

- Tout est ma faute…

- Amy…Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda Bobby d'une voix douce qui lui était plutôt inhabituelle.

- Tout est ma faute Bobby…J'étais censée…Je devais…empêcher ça.

- Je ne te suis pas…

- J'aurai dû…C'était mon devoir, ma mission…C'est ma faute…

Bobby comprit qu'il n'aurait pas plus d'explications et qu'elle parlait plus à elle-même que pour lui.

- J'aurai dû le sauver, j'aurai dû…Je…Bobby…

Cette fois, elle s'adressait bien à lui. Il tourna enfin la tête vers elle et elle fit de même, le premier geste qu'elle faisait depuis plus de deux heures. Les sanglots dans sa voix se faisaient plus nombreux.

- Bobby…Je veux qu'il revienne ! Je veux qu'il revienne, Bobby…

Bobby la prit de nouveau dans ses bras et la laissa pleurer. Elle continua à répéter ces mots inlassablement mais le vieux chasseur comprit qu'il était temps de la faire partir d'ici.

- Bon et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Dean.

- Aucune idée, répondit Bobby.

- Ces trucs…Lévithans, ils peuvent être n'importe où maintenant. On ne sait même pas ce qui peut les tuer ou ne serait-ce que les blesser, on sait pas comment les trouver, ni de quoi ils sont capables…résuma Sam.

- Ça remonte le moral ça Sammy ! ironisa Dean.

- Et Amy alors ? On pourrait utiliser ses pouvoirs, non ? demanda Sam.

- Et si tu t'occupais de tes visions Sam, hein ?

- Ça va Dean, je contrôle.

- Ouais ! Tu vois des trucs qui se sont sûrement passés dans la cage mais à part ça, tout baigne !

- Mes hallucinations ne peuvent pas nous être utiles alors qu'Amy…

- Fiche-lui la paix ! cria Dean, en colère. Ok ?

- D'accord, calme-toi…

- Mais c'est quoi au juste ses pouvoirs ? Tu le sais Sam ? demanda Bobby.

- Possible…

- Sam !

- Elle m'a fait juré de ne rien dire !

- Oui ba je suis pas sûr qu'elle t'en voudra dans l'état où elle est…affirma Bobby.

Dean lui décrocha un regard des plus noirs avant de répondre.

- A croire que tu ne la connais pas aussi bien que ça Bobby…

- Ce que j'aimerai juste comprendre…reprit Bobby en choisissant soigneusement ses mots, c'est pourquoi elle n'arrêtait pas de dire que c'était sa faute, qu'elle aurait dû pouvoir… «empêcher ça ».

Sam soupira et finit par se décider. Il savait que quand elle irait mieux, Amy le tuerait mais peu importe, c'était pour son bien, il devait leur en parler.

Amy fut aveuglée par la lumière du soleil. Allongée au plus profond de son lit, elle plissa les yeux et mit du temps à voir qui avait ouvert les rideaux de sa chambre.

- Dean…

- Amy…

La jeune femme grogna, se tourna et mit la couverture sur sa tête. Elle ne voulait pas se réveiller, elle ne voulait pas se lever. Affronter cette horrible réalité qu'elle aurait dû empêcher était trop dure. Mais Dean n'était pas de cet avis. Il s'assit près d'elle sur le lit, retira la couverture de la tête d'Amy. Elle grogna de nouveau sans bouger.

- Amy…Non mais tu t'es vu ? Tu ressembles vraiment à rien…

La chasseuse se redressa d'un coup en fronçant les sourcils.

- Vraiment Dean ? C'est la tactique que t'as choisi d'adopter ?

- Oui. Et en fait, ça marche, répondit-il en souriant.

Amy soupira et rendit les armes. Ce qui allait suivre était inévitable.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Parler c'est tout.

- Parler…A quoi bon parler…ça ne changera rien, ça ne le…

- Ramènera pas ?

- Dean…Ne crois pas que…Je veux dire…

- Ecoute Amy. J'ai compris tu sais. Cass…Cass était important pour toi comme il l'était pour moi. Malgré tout, c'était un des meilleurs amis que j'ai jamais eu ! Moi aussi j'aurai voulu le sauver mais…

- Mais quoi ? Hein ? Tu vas me dire qu'il faut que j'arrête de culpabiliser ? Que ce n'est pas notre faute tout ça ? dit-elle en se levant brusquement. C'est vrai, ce n'est pas votre faute, c'est uniquement la mienne.

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi.

- Tu ne sais pas tout Dean !

- J'en sais plus que tu ne le crois…

Elle se tourna brusquement vers le jeune chasseur, étonnée. Mais elle comprit vite que le petit frère Winchester avait vendu la mèche.

- Je ne veux pas en parler…

- Mais pourquoi ? Amy…

- C'est mon fardeau Dean ! C'est ma culpabilité, d'accord ? Je vais devoir vivre avec la mort de Cass sur la conscience tout le reste de ma vie…

- Mais arrête ! Amy tu n'es pas responsable ! Cet idiot s'est mis tout seul dans cette situation…

- Je devais l'empêcher d'ouvrir le Purgatoire ! Si je l'avait fait, Cass…Il…

- Amy je t'en prie, arrête de te torturer ! Si tu vas par là, on est aussi responsable que toi dans cette histoire !

Amy soupira. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Dean ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il n'avait pas toutes les pièces du puzzle et elle n'était pas prête à lui livrer.

- Dean…ça suffit. Va-t-en.

- Quoi ?

- Je t'en prie Dean…Va-t-en, laisse-moi.

Dean hésita. Fallait-il la forcer à se relever ou la laisser toucher le fond pour qu'elle remonte d'elle-même ? Il n'était pas sûr. C'était pourtant à lui de prendre cette décision, c'était presque sa femme. Mais on ne pouvait pas forcer quelqu'un qui ne voyait pas son problème. Sans un mot, avec juste un ultime regard et un baiser sur le front, Dean Winchester sortit de la chambre laissant Amy Woods à ses sombres pensées.

Quelques années plus tôt, peu de temps après la mort de Dean, Amy avait eu le droit à la visite d'un ange. La jeune femme était à l'époque dans un état proche de celui dans lequel elle était à présent. Elle avait perdu l'amour de sa vie et n'avait même pas été là à temps pour lui dire adieu. Pire, la dernière conversation qu'elle avait eu avec lui avait été une dispute. Ce matin là, elle s'était levée lorsque le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Bobby était parti en ville comme l'indiquait un mot sur le frigo et Sam était parti Dieu savait où. Elle avait marché jusqu'au bureau de Bobby, ouvert un tiroir et prit la bouteille de whisky qu'il contenait. Elle s'était assise à la place de Bobby, avait mis ses pieds sur le bureau et avait bien bu la moitié de la bouteille avant de se sentir un peu mieux. Quand elle avait levé la tête, elle avait alors aperçu un homme ayant la trentaine en costume sombre. Il se tenait droit, les bras croisés dans le dos.

- Bonjour Amy…

- Oh laissez-moi deviner…dit la chasseuse en se servant un nouveau verre. Un ange, c'est ça ?

- Je suis Jacob.

- Ravie. Où est Castiel ?

- Il a d'autres obligations. On m'a chargé de m'occuper de vous.

- Vous occupez de moi, hein ? Je me débrouille très bien toute seule.

- Oui je vois ça, ajouta l'ange en jetant un regard réprobateur au verre qu'Amy ingurgitait.

- Quoi ? Quand j'ai juré de ne plus boire une goutte d'alcool il y a des siècles de cela, je vivais une vie paisible à Prescott, Arizona. Aujourd'hui, cette promesse est obsolète…

- Fascinant ! Mais si vous voulez revoir votre petit ami il va falloir faire des efforts…

Cette fois l'ange avait attiré son attention. Elle posa la bouteille sur le bureau et se leva.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me chantez là…

- Amy, nous pouvons aller chercher Dean en enfer mais en contrepartie, nous avons besoin de vous pour…disons certaines tâches comme empêcher Sam de jouer avec les démons.

- Attendez une minute blanc-bec ! Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, vous débarquez comme ça et vous me promettez monts et merveilles pour que je devienne votre jouet ? Décidément, anges et démons ne sont pas si différents…

- Vous êtes en train de me dire non ? Vous pensez vraiment que je vais croire que l'image de votre petit ami torturait dans les flammes de l'enfer ne vous hante pas chaque nuit ?

- Fermez-là !

- Nous ne vous demandons pas grand-chose, seulement de jeter un œil sur Sam pour qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises et chasser quelques créatures pour nous, c'est tout.

- Vraiment ? Et si j'accepte vous ramènerez Dean ? Où est l'arnaque ?

- Il n'y a pas d'arnaque.

Amy tenta de réfléchir. Elle resta silencieuse un moment et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Elle n'aurait pas dû ingurgiter autant d'alcool le ventre vide surtout pour avoir ce genre de conversations. Elle observa alors le dénommé Jacob. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle ne lui faisait aucunement confiance et encore plus bizarre, ce n'est pas à lui qu'elle voulait avoir affaire.

- J'accepte mais j'ajouterai une autre condition à notre petit contrat.

- Laquelle ?

- C'est avec Castiel que je veux traiter. Il m'a déjà sauvé, c'est le seul de votre espèce en qui j'ai confiance.

Jacob resta à son tour silencieux pendant quelques secondes puis il répondit en souriant :

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire mais cela ne devrait pas poser de problème.

Il disparut alors laissant Amy dans le brouillard. Elle mit plusieurs minutes à réaliser ce qu'elle venait de faire. Un pacte avec les anges.

Alors que Bobby et Dean étaient sortis chacun de leur coté pour prévenir tous leurs contacts de la nouvelle menace sur le monde, Amy était toujours dans sa chambre à réfléchir à la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec l'aîné des Winchester. Sam était quant à lui seul à lire une fois encore dans le salon. Enfin il le croyait.

- Sam, Sam…

Sam interrompit sa lecture. Cette voix…Il la connaissait et en même temps il avait l'impression de ne pas l'avoir entendu pendant des siècles. Il ne s'en portait d'ailleurs pas plus mal. Il releva la tête curieux et ouvrit des yeux ronds quand il vit Lucifer toujours représenté par Nick devant lui.

- Lucifer ! Non, tu ne peux pas être là…

- Ah vraiment…C'est étrange n'est-ce pas…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est encore une hallucination ?

- Tu crois Sam ? J'ai l'impression que toi et moi nous sommes les seules choses réels ici…Le reste c'est juste…de l'habillage…

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi !

- Vraiment ? Cette réalité ne te paraît pas un peu…étrange ? La vérité Sam c'est que toi et moi nous sommes toujours dans la cage et…disons que j'ai trouvé un nouveau moyen de m'amuser.

Sam n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Surtout il ne croyait pas une parole de Lucifer, il voulait juste qu'il disparaisse. Il attrapa un tisonnier près de la cheminée et voulut transpercer le Diable. Malheureusement, ce dernier disparut pour réapparaître plus loin dans la pièce.

- Sam, voyons…Ne sois pas offensant…

- La ferme ! Tu n'es pas réel !

- Si tu le dis…

Le cadet des Winchester s'avança une nouvelle fois et voulut à nouveau donner un coup à Lucifer mais il disparut encore, sans réapparaître cette fois. Sam, encore haletant, monta quatre à quatre les marches vers la chambre d'Amy sans même y réfléchir plus longtemps. Il frappa directement à la porte et attendit que la jeune femme lui ouvre. Après quelques minutes d'hésitations de la part d'Amy qui parurent des heures à Sam, celle-ci finit par ouvrir.

- Sam ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Amy…J'ai besoin d'aide.


	2. Chapter 2

Lorsque Dean entra à nouveau dans le salon de Bobby, ce dernier avait repris sa place au bureau depuis déjà un moment. Il ne vit ni Sam ni Amy ce qui, pour cette dernière, n'était pas tellement étonnant.

- Alors ? demanda l'aîné des Winchester.

- Bien…J'ai prévenu tous mes contacts. Si ils voient ou entendent parler de ces trucs d'une façon ou d'une autre, ils m'appellent. Et toi ?

- Pareil. J'ai même parlé à Kyle Bradley, répondit-il en s'écroulant sur le sofa.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Bobby.

- Ouaip. Amy lui doit toujours un dîner mais il a promis d'ouvrir l'œil.

- Je parie que t'as pas pu résisté à lui dire que vous étiez fiancé…

- Disons que ça a pu m'échapper, comme ça, dans la conversation…précisa Dean en souriant.

- Ouais…

- Où est Sam ?

- Là-haut je crois…

- Là-haut…Avec Amy tu veux dire ?

- Hum hum.

Dean grogna et s'installa dans un silence pesant.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien tout va bien.

- C'est ça et moi je suis la petite souris ! Tu crois qu'elle va plus se confier à lui qu'à toi ? C'est ça qui te fait peur ?

- J'ai pas peur Bobby.

- D'accord alors quoi ?

Mais Bobby ne put pas avoir sa réponse. Sam descendait les escaliers et entra dans le salon suivi à la surprise générale d'Amy. Elle avait troqué son ensemble de sport contre un jean et un chemisier qui mettait ses formes en valeur et était même passée par la douche.

- Amy…

Dean se leva et la prit dans ses bras. Il avait tellement désespéré de la voir aller mieux que c'était extraordinaire de la voir debout comme ça aussi rapidement. Il refoula dans un coin de son esprit que cela était sans doute dû à Sam et respira juste l'odeur des cheveux tous propres de sa future femme.

- ça va aller Dean…ça va aller mieux…

Elle caressa ses cheveux puis le regarda dans les yeux.

- On a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de parler tous les deux…Je suis désolé de mettre énervée avant que Cass…Et je suis désolé pour mon comportement disons…étrange.

- Non ma puce, c'est moi qui m'excuse. J'aurai pas dû me mettre aussi en colère et je…je comprends. Pas tout d'accord mais je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens. Surtout, quand tu seras prête, je serais là pour t'écouter.

- Je sais. Merci Dean.

Avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de rajouter quelque chose, elle l'embrassa fougueusement. Pendant ce temps, Bobby se leva et s'approcha d'un Sam souriant.

- Sam ? C'est toi qu'a fait ça ?

- En quelque sorte…

- Comment ?

- Il suffisait de choisir les bons mots…

- Ouais…Evite de t'en vantais devant ton frère surtout.

Sam sourit d'avantage et hocha tout simplement la tête. Une fois qu'Amy et Dean arrêtèrent enfin de s'embrasser, ils se tournèrent vers Sam et Bobby.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Dean.

- Et si Amy commençait par nous parler de cette histoire de Super anges ? tenta prudemment Bobby.

- Je crois que c'est inévitable…D'ailleurs Sam, j'ai oublié de t'en vouloir pour ça !

- Ouf, j'ai de la chance !

Bobby s'assit de nouveau à son bureau, Dean se rassit aussi sur le sofa et prit Amy sur ses genoux pendant que Sam restait debout face à eux, les bras croisés. La chasseuse raconta alors en détails sa conversation avec Annabella.

- C'est pour ça que tu t'en veux ? Parce qu'elle t'a dit que tu devais empêcher l'ouverture du Purgatoire ? demanda Dean.

- Dean…

- Non mais j'essaye juste de comprendre.

- Oui il y a de ça…C'est pas juste par rapport à Cass…C'est un peu de ma faute si les Léviathans sont dehors…

- Un peu de la nôtre aussi, ajouta Sam.

- Oui bon. Ce qu'il y a c'est que je suis censé avoir des pouvoirs autre que mes visions…

- Attends une minute. Quand tu étais enceinte, tu nous a endormi. Tu t'es transporté ailleurs. C'était pas liée à Sara tout ça ? demanda Bobby.

- Apparemment non. La preuve est que j'ai eu des visons avant et après Sara. Et puis il y a ce qui s'est passé au labo…

- Les murs qui tremblaient…C'était toi ?

- Oui. Mais je ne contrôle rien.

- Elle se leva finalement et regarda tout à tour chacun dans la pièce en silence.

- Je sais que c'est flippant…ça l'est pour moi aussi ! Mais si ça peut nous aider à combattre ces…Léviathans, je…

Soudain Amy ressentit une forte douleur dans le ventre. Elle grimaça et se plia en deux avant de s'étendre sur le sol. Dean se leva et Sam fit un pas mais se fut tellement rapide qu'ils ne savait pas quoi faire.

- Dean…bredouilla la jeune femme.

Elle se mit alors à convulser quelques secondes avant de disparaître devant les yeux ébahis des garçons.

Quelques jours après sa conversation avec Jacob, Amy s'était vu tiré du lit par Castiel en personne. Il était droit devant son lit et attendait simplement qu'elle se réveille d'elle-même en la regardant dormir. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi elle avait voulu que ce soit uniquement lui qui s'occupe de son cas mais Castiel n'était à cette époque pas du genre à essayer de comprendre les simples humains. Surtout, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la jeune femme comprenne la hiérarchie des anges. Sentant que quelqu'un l'observait dans son sommeil, Amy se réveilla en sursaut et reconnut l'ange au trench coat en face d'elle.

- Castiel ?

- Bonjour Amy.

La chasseuse se frotta les yeux et sortit du lit. Elle était vêtue d'un débardeur et d'un pantalon de pyjama. Castiel remarqua tout de suite qu'elle avait mauvaise mine et qu'elle dormait mal. Mais le moment était venu de lui rappeler quelles tâches elle avait à accomplir.

- Je suis là, comme tu l'as demandé.

- Et Jacob ?

- Tu ne le reverras plus.

- Parfait ! Tu es là pour me rappelez mon petit contrat avec les anges, je suppose ?

- Exactement.

- Très bien, dit-elle en soupirant. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire exactement ?

- D'abord, surveille Sam. Nous pensons qu'il pourrait faire quelque chose de…disons stupide pour retrouver son frère ou pour se venger.

- Et ça serait pas plus simple que je lui dise pour les anges ?

- En aucun cas, tu as compris ? Tu dois en parler à personne.

- D'accord…Même si je comprends pas pourquoi.

- On ne te demande pas de comprendre.

Amy, surprise, ricana.

- ça se voit que tu ne me connais pas encore...Je ne suis pas un gentil toutou derrière ses maîtres, un gentil soldat qui obéit sans réfléchir…

- Si tu veux revoir Dean vivant, c'est exactement ce que tu dois être.

- Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de vouloir traiter avec toi…

- Je ne sais pas. Mais je ne suis pas le pire.

- Super, bon et à part faire la babysitter pour Sam, y'a quoi d'autres dans ce contrat ?

Castiel plongea alors la main dans la poche de son manteau et en sortit un morceau de papier qu'il lui tendit.

- Ceci est une liste de démons à exterminer le plus vite possible.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne faîtes pas ça vous-même ? demanda Amy en jetant un œil à la liste.

- Nous avons d'autres affaires à traiter. Tu as toutes les informations nécessaires sur cette liste, tu peux te faire aider mais n'oublie pas, pas un mot sur nous ou sur notre engagement.

- Oui ça va j'ai compris, je suis pas stupide…

- Bien.

- Bon et quand est-ce que je peux espérer revoir Dean parmi nous ?

- Bientôt. Quand tu auras effectuer ta part du marché.

- Très bien alors…

Elle releva finalement son regard de la liste mais elle comprit qu'elle s'adressait à du vent. Castiel était parti. Elle soupira, s'habilla et descendit l'escalier à la recherche de Bobby et Sam.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- J'en sais rien Dean…

- Mais elle est où bon sang ?

- J'en sais rien Dean !

- Mais…Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

- Nom de dieu, vous allez vous calmer les gars ? ordonna Bobby.

Les Winchester faisaient les cent pas dans le salon encore sous le choc de la disparition d'Amy. Bobby, toujours assis à son bureau, servit trois verres de whisky.

- Bon…On peut toujours essayer de la retrouver avec le sort que Ruby avait utilisé pour moi quand j'ai été obligé de torturer Alastair, hum ? Sam, tu t'en souviens ?

- Heu…Oui, je crois. Mais je ne te garantie rien…

- Et si vous la laissiez se débrouiller ? demanda Bobby.

- Bobby, tu te sens bien ?

- Arrête de la couver Dean bon sang ! C'est une grande fille ! Elle a déjà chasser plusieurs fois seules et même avec vous, elle a affronté beaucoup de choses…

- Oui mais elle n'est pas en état, là, maintenant !

- Elle est forte, elle s'en sortira…

Singer n'eut pas le temps d'en dire d'avantage que son téléphone personnel sonna. Il décrocha et les Winchester échangèrent un regard. Sam semblait dire à son frère que Bobby n'avait pas complètement tort. Dean soupira, s'approcha du bureau et prit un des verres remplis. Il le but cul-sec.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, Amy se sentit mieux. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se releva, constatant avec surprise qu'elle ne se trouvait plus dans le salon ni même dans la maison de Bobby. Elle regarda autour d'elle et sentait grandir en elle une impression de déjà-vu. Elle se trouvait dans une maison qui ressemblait étrangement à la maison des Winchester ou même à celle des Woods à Lawrence, Kansas. Mais une aura différente se faisait sentir dans cette maison. En se retournant, elle tomba nez à nez avec Annabella.

- Annabella ?

- Bonjour Amy.

- Où sommes-nous ?

- Bienvenue au Sanctuaire !

- LE sanctuaire ? Alors c'est…ça ?

- Chacun se représente le sanctuaire comme il le veut. En général, par un endroit qui possède un caractère joyeux…Un endroit où vous avez passé de bons moments…

- Je ne me rappelle pas vraiment mon enfance à Lawrence…

- Mais apparemment, votre âme, si.

- Si vous le dîtes…répondit la jeune femme en souriant. Comment je suis arrivée là ?

- Vous avez le pouvoir de vous téléporter, comme les anges. Vous pouvez aller n'importe où y compris au Paradis, en Enfer ou ici.

- Mais je n'ai pas contrôlé ça !

- Vous apprendrez.

Amy resta alors un moment silencieuse. Elle réfléchissait. Annabella ne semblait pas pressée de rompre ce silence alors la chasseuse finit par parler.

- Annabella…Je suis désolée, je n'ai jamais voulu ça.

- Nous savons. Et vous pouvez encore résoudre le problème…

- Vraiment ?

- Votre nouvelle mission est d'empêcher les Léviathans de mettre le monde sans dessus-dessous. Ils sont affamés et vont vouloir se nourrir. Beaucoup d'humains risquent de mourir. De plus, ils peuvent prendre la forme des humains qu'ils mangent.

- Bon à savoir…Et pour Castiel ?

- Castiel ?

- Oui, Dieu ne peut-il pas faire quelque chose pour lui ? Il la ramenait une fois non ?

- Je…Je ne sais pas. Dieu ne m'a pas parlé de ça.

Pour la première fois, Annabella semblait sincèrement désemparée par la question d'Amy.

- Il…vraiment…Il….

- Laissez-tomber ! Encore une fois, il veut que nous fassions tout pour sauver l'espèce humaine mais on ne peut rien lui demander ! J'ai l'habitude…

- Ne vous énervée pas Amy. J'ai retrouvé quelqu'un pour vous.

Elle claqua des doigts et Amy sentit alors une présence derrière elle.

- Maman ?

Elle se retourna en entendant la voix de sa fille et se pencha pour la prendre dans ses bras quand la petite se mit à courir vers elle.

- Oh Sara ! Tu as grandi ma belle !

- Maman !

- Où l'avez-vous trouvé ?

- Peu importe. Elle restera ici en sécurité si vous le désirez…

- Oui…Oui, c'est le mieux pour elle…

- Et vous pourrez venir la voir autant de fois et durant autant de temps que vous le voulez.

- Tu entends chérie ? Toi et moi on va pouvoir passer du temps ensemble…

- Super ! Maman ?

- Oui Sara ?

- Où est Papa ?

Les yeux d'Amy se remplirent immédiatement de larmes à la seule évocation de Cass. Mais elle tenta de rester digne devant sa fille et surtout pour ne pas l'affoler.

- Papa est…Il est parti ma chérie.

- Parti où ?

- Loin…

- Quand il revient ?

- Chérie il…Pas tout de suite.

Sara resta alors silencieuse. La petite n'était pas bête, elle avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle caressa la joue de sa mère pour montrer qu'elle était là pour la soutenir.

- Dean ? demanda alors la petite.

Amy ouvrit des yeux étonnés et sourit.

- Dean ? Sara, tu te rappelles de Dean ?

- Deux papas…

- Oui ma chérie…Dean va bien. Il me protège, ne t'inquiète pas. Et son frère Sam et ton…oncle Bobby. Je ne suis pas seule. Tout ira bien.

Sara sourit à son tour et serra sa mère dans ses petits bras.

- Je t'aime Maman…

- Moi aussi ma chérie.


	3. Chapter 3

- C'était quoi le téléphone ? demanda Sam, une fois que Bobby eut raccroché.

- Jackson, c'est un…informateur disons. Il semblerait que plusieurs strip-teaseuses aient disparu en laissant derrière elles des morceaux…

- Des…morceaux ? répéta Dean.

- Ouaip. Le plus étrange, c'est que deux d'entre elles sont réapparues par magie peu de temps après…

- C'est eux, affirma Amy en entrant dans le salon après être réapparu dans la cuisine.

- Où t'étais ? demanda immédiatement Dean sans même relever ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Au Sanctuaire.

- Le sanctuaire ? celui d'Annabella ? questionna Bobby.

- Bingo ! Elle m'a parlé des Léviathans. Ils se nourrissent d'êtres humains, en grande quantité. Et ils peuvent prendre l'apparence des gens qui leur servent de nourriture…

- Charmant. Est-ce qu'elle t'a dit comment les tuait ?

- Non, elle a oublié de mentionner ce détail…Dean ! Ces créatures sont plus vieilles que Dieu, elle ne sait pas comment les tuer !

- Génial !

- Mais bon au moins on sait ce qu'ils vont chercher à faire…

- Donc tu penses que ces strip-teaseuses…

- Oui. Oh y'a autre chose…

- Quoi ? demanda Sammy.

- J'ai vu Sara.

- Comment va-t-elle ? questionna Dean.

- Bien. Annabella a réussi à la trouver. Elle va resté au Sanctuaire. Elle y est en sécurité. Elle se rappelait très bien de toi…dit-elle à Dean en souriant.

- Ah oui ?

- Hum…Deuxième Papa.

- Je vois. Elle a posé des questions sur Cass ?

- Ouais…

Le silence s'installa dans le salon pendant quelques instants avant que Bobby ne le rompe.

- Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Il faut qu'on aille voir, dit Amy sans même consulter les garçons du regard.

- Amy…

- Quoi ?

- C'est juste surprenant que tu prennes les rênes.

- C'est comme ça Sammy ! Mais…vous êtes d'accord…pas vrai ?

Les Winchester échangèrent un regard et sourirent. La réponse était évidente.

Après que Bobby leur ait donné l'adresse du « Penthouse », club de Strip-tease de New Castle, Pennsylvanie, ils avaient pris leurs affaires et montaient tous les trois dans l'Impala, laissant « Oncle Bobby » à ses téléphones. Amy, à l'arrière, avait le regard perdu dans le vague, le visage tournait vers les paysages qui défilaient. Dean lui jeta un coup d'œil par le rétroviseur. Il savait à qui elle pensait de cette façon.

Trois semaines environ après sa seconde rencontre avec l'ange, Amy, aidé de Bobby qui avait appris à ne plus poser de questions sur les agissements étranges des Winchester puis d'Amy, avait exorcisé ou tué tous les démons sur la liste de Castiel. Plus encore, Amy avait fini par découvrir où Sam passait tout son temps. Ou plutôt avec qui. Ruby. De ce qu'elle en avait compris, Ruby avait réussi à convaincre Sam de développer les pouvoirs qu'il avait grâce au sang de démons qui coulait dans ses veines. Mais Amy ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle l'attendait sagement dans le salon plongé dans le noir. Il était plus de minuit et elle connaissait ses petites habitudes. Quelques secondes plus tard, Amy entendit ce grand idiot descendre l'escalier le plus silencieusement qu'il pouvait. Une fois dans son champ de vision, elle alluma la lumière dans le salon. Sam, surpris, se tourna vers elle.

- Amy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là si tard et dans le noir ?

- Je t'attendais.

- Tu m'attendais ? Pourquoi ?

- Je sais ce que tu fais Sam. Enfin ce que tu essaies de faire…

- Je vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler…

- Vraiment ? dit-elle en se levant. Ne me prend pas pour une conne s'il te plaît. Je t'ai vu avec Ruby, j'ai vu comment tu comptes tuer les démons…

- Amy…

- Tu te rends compte au moins de ce que tu fais ?

- Amy, c'est pas pour n'importe quel démon que je fais ça, c'est pour tuer Lilith !

- Lilith ? C'est pas vrai…T'es stupide ou quoi ? Tu veux te faire tuer, comme ton frère ?

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? J'ai essayé tout ce que je pouvais pour ramener Dean mais rien à marcher…

- Tu quoi ?

- Tu as très bien entendu. Avec ces pouvoirs, je pourrais sauver les humains possédés et tuer Lilith…

- Alors la vengeance, hein ? C'est tout ce qu'il te reste ?

- Apparemment…

- Et moi ? Tu penses à moi ? J'ai déjà perdu un Winchester, je veux pas en perdre un autre…

- Tout ira bien Amy…

- Non Sam ! Tu es buté ou quoi ? ça va te changer ! Le sang de démons, ça va te faire tourner la tête, tu risques de dépasser la ligne qui sépare le bien du mal !

- Ah oui ? Tu crois que je ne suis pas assez fort c'est ça ? Je suis faible d'après toi, pas vrai ?

- J'ai pas dit ça…

- Je vais le faire Amy, avec ou sans toi.

- Parfait ! Dans ce cas, plus rien ne me retient ici…

- Hein ?

- Je m'en vais Sam ! Je peux pas rester les bras croisés à attendre que tu fasses des conneries ou que tu te fasses tuer ou que Dean revienne parmi nous par la magie du saint esprit ! J'en ai assez…

- Parfait ! Va-t-en !

Sam était sorti de la maison en claquant la porte pendant qu'Amy se rendait dans sa chambre à l'étage. Pendant qu'elle faisait sa valise, elle sentit une présence apparaître dans son dos. Sans même se retourner, elle savait qui venait la voir.

- Amy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je m'en vais Castiel.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- A cause de Sam…Non en fait, parce que plus rien ne me retient ici.

- C'est important que vous restiez ensemble, et pas uniquement pour le surveiller…

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Amy, tu dois rester. Vous devez vous protéger l'un l'autre !

- C'est trop tard Castiel. Sam prend un chemin que je ne peux pas suivre. J'ai essayé de l'en dissuader mais…

- Tu dois essayer encore. Je reviendrai toujours vers toi de toutes manières.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Tu oublies que c'était dans notre contrat. Tu as voulu que ça soit moi, que je m'occupe de ton cas, et maintenant tu veux me planter là ?

- Attends, c'est toi qui a tendance à l'oublier ce contrat, ricana Amy.

- Vraiment ?

- J'ai fait ce que tu m'as demandé de faire, c'est la seule chose qui restait ! Mais je ne vois toujours pas ta part…

- Ça…ça prend du temps.

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? ça m'étonne de toi. Mais ma décision est prise. Puisqu'il préfère rester avec Ruby, très bien ! Je n'ai pas besoin de lui…Et j'espère que malgré ça, les anges respecteront leurs parts du marché. Sinon…tant pis.

Ces derniers mots avaient beaucoup compté pour la jeune femme et bien sûr elle ne le pensait pas. Si les anges refusaient de ramener Dean, elle trouverait un moyen, elle, de le ramener. Castiel allait de nouveau parler mais il était trop tard. Amy avait pris sa valise et était parti.

- Je te le promets, je le ramènerai…chuchota-t-il tout de même.

- Amy ? Tout va bien ? demanda finalement l'aîné des Winchester au bout de plus de deux heures de silence de la jeune femme.

- Ça va Dean…Je vais juste…Je suis fatiguée…

- D'accord. On a encore de la route tu sais…Tu peux dormir chérie…

- T'as raison…

Elle s'allongea finalement sur la banquette arrière, resta un instant les yeux ouverts à regarder le plafond de l'Impala. Elle avait été si heureuse de revoir Sara, mais devoir expliquer à sa fille de deux ans que son père était mort, ça avait été au-dessus de ses forces. Elle ferma finalement les yeux et s'endormit comme une masse sans s'en rendre compte.

Lorsque la jeune femme rouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait dans un lit inconnu aux cotés de l'homme qui allait devenir son mari. Sans bouger, elle observa les lieux. Un motel comme ils en avaient connus des tas. A côté, Sammy dormait dans son propre lit. Amy soupira. Mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, c'était de bien-être. Elle avait bien dormi, sans rêve, et se sentait bien, prête à prendre part à sa nouvelle mission. La chasseuse se tourna vers Dean qui dormait à poing fermé. Elle caressa légèrement ses cheveux puis sa joue avant d'y déposer un baiser. Elle garda sa main dans ses cheveux et sourit malgré elle. Mais des souvenirs revinrent vite l'assaillir. Castiel avait toujours dit qu'Amy et Dean finiraient ensemble, pour toujours. Il n'avait jamais cru que la jeune femme et lui pourraient vivre une véritable histoire d'amour même si dans un sens ils l'avaient vécu. N'avait-il pas dit encore juste avant sa mort qu'il l'aimait ? Elle se rappela alors qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps encore, leur relation était loin d'être simple.

Alors qu'ils venaient d'apprendre qu'ils allaient devoir combattre la « Mère de tous », Bobby et les Winchester avaient décidé de partir chercher de plus amples informations dans la planque secrète de Samuel Campbell. Mais Amy était préoccupée par autre chose. Sous prétexte d'avoir à faire « des choses de filles », elle avait quitté les garçons en leur promettant de les retrouver très vite à la « maison » de Samuel. Dean avait résisté, comme d'habitude, mais avait fini par céder devant l'insistance d'Amy, comme d'habitude. La chasseuse avait donc pris la Mustang et avait roulé, sans trop savoir vers où. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'était simplement arrêtée. Près d'un champ d'herbes hautes et de coquelicots. Amy se gara sur le bas coté et descendit, s'enfonçant dans les herbes. Il faisait beau et doux, le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient. C'était le temps idéal pour réfléchir. Elle avança encore puis s'allongea dans l'herbe, entre les fleurs. Elle mit ses mains derrière la tête et observa les nuages traversaient le ciel. Par association d'idées, elle se demanda alors comment ça se passait là-haut pour Cass. D'après les dernières informations qu'elle avait eu de Sam, pas très bien. Amy avait peur pour lui. Il faisait partie de sa vie, de sa famille, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Et c'est vrai qu'il avait changé mais Amy n'avait-elle pas changé elle aussi ? Et puis il y avait Dean et sa drôle de demande en mariage. C'était si surprenant. Pas que leurs sentiments n'étaient pas sincères, non, mais seulement parce que le mariage était synonyme de normalité et la normalité n'était présente que rarement dans la vie des chasseurs. Devait-elle alors accepter ? Bien sûr elle l'aimait mais il y avait Cass. Et Sara. Amy aimait croire qu'un beau jour, elle pourrait vivre avec sa fille. Et ce jour-là, Sara aurait besoin d'un père. La chasseuse était sûre que Dean serait un super Papa. Il l'avait proposé, bien avant la naissance de Sara quand ils croyaient encore que la petite serait un petit. Cependant elle ne pouvait pas écarter comme ça le vrai père de Sara. Mais Amy devait aussi penser à elle. Dean était l'homme de sa vie, elle l'avait toujours su. Même si leur relation avait connu des hauts et de nombreux bas, elle n'avait jamais douté qu'ils s'aimaient, même lorsqu'elle était dans les bras de Castiel. La jeune femme avait été naïve, elle s'était laissée aveugler par la froideur de Dean qui l'avait plus ou moins poussé dans les bras de Cass. Mais elle n'avait jamais pensé que ça irait aussi loin entre l'ange et elle. Alors qu'elle faisait cette rétrospective sur elle-même et ses relations passées, alors qu'elle soulevait le pour et le contre de se marier avec Dean., une bourrasque de vent, plus forte que la légère brise qu'elle sentait depuis un moment, fit plier les coquelicots. Castiel venait d'apparaître à ses cotés. Elle se redressa soudainement tout en restant assise sur le sol. Cass s'agenouilla près d'elle.

- Bonjour Amy.

- Cass ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tout va bien ?

- Oui, j'avais…juste besoin d'un peu de calme.

- Tu savais que j'étais là ?

- Oui.

- Comment ?

- Je n'ai jamais gravé tes côtes.

- Oh…Tu veux le faire ?

- Et toi ?

- Non je crois que pour le moment c'est pas la peine.

Amy et Castiel se turent un instant. La jeune femme regarda alors surprise l'ange s'allongea dans l'herbe et fixait son regard sur le ciel. Elle reprit sa place, près de lui. Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps mais la jeune femme était trop curieuse et elle ne put retenir cette curiosité trop longtemps.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-haut Cass ?

- Raphaël…Il est plus fort que moi, ses troupes sont plus nombreuses…

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Je…J'ai plusieurs idées mais je ne sais pas encore vraiment. En tout cas, je ne peux pas vraiment en parler.

- Pourquoi ? C'est moi !

- Oui justement. C'est pour ta sécurité.

- D'accord mais si tu avais besoin d'aide, tu nous le dirais pas vrai ?

- Bien sûr. Changeons de sujet, tu veux bien.

- Comment va notre fille ?

- Très bien. Elle s'entend à merveille avec Annabella.

- Elle me manque…

- Je sais. Mais tu la reverras.

- Quand ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Ils se turent à nouveau, profitant de cette atmosphère de bien-être et de calme qui régnait dans ce champ. Castiel se sentait bien. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas passé de temps seul à seul avec Amy et ça lui avait manqué. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de parler depuis sa mort même si ils s'étaient revus à plusieurs reprises. C'était, selon lui, le moment idéal.

- Amy…

- Oui ? dit-elle en tournant la tête vers l'ange.

- Je voulais te dire…Je suis désolé, pour…heu…lorsque j'ai vérifié si ton âme…

- Oh laisse tomber ! C'est oublié. Et puis tu m'as quand même permis de retrouver Sara alors…D'ailleurs, je tenais à te dire…J'adore ce prénom, tu as bien choisi.

- Castiel tourna la tête vers elle et sourit.

- Merci.

Ils restèrent un instant à s'observer. Castiel allait parler de nouveau mais il leva la tête vers le ciel. On l'appelait.

- Je suis désolé, je dois y aller, dit-il en se levant.

- Ouais…Moi aussi, affirma-t-elle en l'imitant. Les garçons vont se demander où je suis passée sinon…

- Hum…Je suis content de t'avoir vu.

- Moi aussi. On se revoit bientôt ?

- Bien sûr.

Amy lui sourit et Cass hésita mais finit par déposer un baiser sur la joue de la chasseuse avant de disparaître aussi silencieusement qu'il était venu. Amy, elle, avait regagné la Mustang et était partie rejoindre les Winchester et Bobby, plus sereine mais toujours aussi indécise.

- Amy ?

Dean ouvrit les yeux et observa Amy qui lui caressait toujours les cheveux. La jeune femme sortit de ses pensées et sourit à l'aîné des Winchester.

- Bonjour chéri.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, je vais très bien.

Il était temps pour elle de faire son deuil même si cela était loin d'être facile. Mais il le fallait, au moins pour Dean qui malgré tout l'avait toujours soutenu et aimé. La jeune femme l'embrassa tendrement avant de se positionner sur lui. Il caressa ses cheveux et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Dommage que Sammy soit là…

- Oui…Moi aussi j'ai très envie de toi, chuchota Amy.

- Sammy n'est pas sourd ! Et je crois que Sammy va devoir se lever ! grogna Sam de l'autre coté de la chambre.

Dean et Amy tournèrent la tête vers un Sam tout décoiffé et encore à moitié endormi. Tous les trois explosèrent de rire. C'était si bon, comme au bon vieux temps.


	4. Chapter 4

_Note de l'auteure : Petite fin, oui je sais ! Mais j'espère que vous allez aimé ;) Pour Maeva, lis la review que je t'ai laissé sur le chapitre précédent ;) Enfin si tu veux ! lol Bisous à mes fidèles lectrices !_

Sam avait fini par se lever et par se rendre en ville chercher le petit-déjeuner. En fait, c'était l'excuse qu'il avait trouvé pour laisser la chambre aux deux tourtereaux. Bizarrement, Sam n'était pas énervé. Au contraire. Amy et Dean. Il avait toujours voulu que c'est deux là vivent enfin heureux ensemble. Et même si ses sentiments envers la jeune femme n'avaient pas toujours été très clairs, il savait aujourd'hui qu'il l'aimait comme une amie, comme une sœur. Et elle allait enfin devenir une Winchester à part entière, un membre officiel de la famille, sa belle-sœur. C'était juste parfait. Tout en marchant les mains dans les poches vers la boulangerie la plus proche, Sam souriait et se rappelait, il n'y avait pas si longtemps, comment Dean leur avait parlé de sa demande en mariage.

Bobby et Sam finissaient de peindre les symboles anti-anges sur les fenêtres de la maison Singer. Cela leur brisait le cœur mais Cass était devenu dangereux et ils ne voulaient pas prendre le moindre risque. Ils entendirent alors Dean et Amy dévalaient les escaliers, la jeune femme en tête.

- Amy, tu devrais rester à l'intérieur…

- Dean j'ai besoin d'air, et je ne te demande pas ton avis.

Amy était sortie en claquant la porte et Dean était un instant resté devant, l'air hésitant. Mais il s'avoua vaincu en soupirant. Elle avait besoin de temps, seule. Il mit les mains dans ses poches et s'approcha de son frère et de son presque père dans le salon.

- ça va les gars ?

- On a presque fini, répondit Sam.

Dean s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte, songeur. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, Bobby et Sam se tournèrent, intrigués vers l'aîné des Winchester qui était étrangement silencieux.

- Dean ?

- Hein ?

- Ça va ?

- Oui, je…Il y a un truc qu'il faut que je vous dise. J'ai… -Il ricana nerveusement.- J'ai besoin de votre avis.

- Okay…

Sam s'assit sur le canapé pendant que Bobby rejoignait sa place fétiche, à son bureau.

- Voilà, quand on était au Texas, j'ai demandé Amy en mariage…

- Quoi ? s'écria Sammy.

- Oui enfin si on veut…

- Comment ça « si on veut » ? interrogea Bobby.

- Je lui ai dit que je voulais qu'elle soit ma femme mais elle venait de retrouver Sara, elle était obligée de la laisser et puis il y avait l'histoire avec ton âme Sam…Elle a dit qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir…Et j'ai toujours pas de réponse.

Le silence s'installa dans le salon. Sam finit par l'interrompre, voulant rassurer son frère.

- Je suis désolé Dean…Mais je suis sûr qu'elle va dire oui !

- Ouais…Bobby ?

- Peut-être que tu devrais réitérer ta demande…De façon, heu…plus romantique peut-être.

- Romantique ?

- Oui Dean, tu sais quand tu es gentil, doux, aimant, attentionné…se moqua Sam pendant que Bobby prenait quelque chose dans le buffet près de la cheminée. Il s'approcha de Dean, une boîte en bois dans la main.

- Je crois qu'il est temps de vous donner ceci.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est Bobby ? demanda Dean pendant que Sam s'approchait.

- Un truc que votre père m'a confié y'a un moment. Il y a des bijoux de votre mère, des photos, des souvenirs…Il y a aussi des choses qui appartenaient aux Woods comme…ceci…

Bobby ouvrit la boîte et en sortit une jolie bague surmontée d'une émeraude. Il la tendit à Dean qui la prit entre ses doigts pour l'observer. Amy allait adoré.

- Alors ça veut dire que j'ai votre bénédiction ? demanda Dean.

Sam donna une claque sur la tête de son frère.

- Bien sûr idiot !

- C'est pas trop tôt ! ajouta Bobby.

Tous souriaient. Dean respira profondément.

- En espérant qu'elle dise oui…

Il était sorti et Sam avait guetté la scène par la fenêtre. Après une discussion mouvementée entre Dean, Amy et Castiel, le jeune homme avait finalement mis un genou à terre. Puis quand il vit que Dean passait au doigt d'Amy la bague de sa mère puis qu'ils se prirent dans les bras en riant, Sam savait qu'elle avait dit oui. C'était bizarrement le plus beau jour de la vie de son frère mais aussi de la sienne. Dean et Amy allaient enfin être heureux. Ils le méritaient.

Bien sûr, cela avait mis plus de temps que prévu, la perte de Cass ayant ébranlé fortement les deux jeunes gens mais Sam savait que le couple pourrait à présent tout supporter. Il était revenu au motel et se demanda en regardant sa montre si il n'avait pas été trop rapide. Il frappa à la porte et comme il n'eut pas de réponse, ni positive, ni négative, il entra prudemment. Leur lit était défait mais le couple n'était pas dans la chambre. Sam se rendit vite compte qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans la salle de bain à rire comme des adolescents. Sam posa trois gobelets de café et un sac en papier sur la table, sortit un croissant du sac et s'assit en souriant. Son portable se mit alors à sonner. Bobby avait du nouveau.

Dean et Amy, à peine vêtus de serviettes de toilette, sortaient juste de la douche. Ils étaient si heureux qu'ils ne se souvenaient même pas l'avoir déjà été autant. Ils souriaient tout le temps. Rien ne pouvait gâcher ce sentiment de légèreté et de bonheur. Amy se tourna vers Dean, ébouriffa ses cheveux en se mordant la lèvre et mit ses bras autour de sa nuque, le regardant dans les yeux.

- Je t'aime Dean Winchester.

- Je t'aime Amy Woods future Winchester.

- J'adore ça !

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, passionnément. Mais Sam frappa à la porte.

- Hey y'a du nouveau !

Ils stoppèrent le baiser mais Dean garda Amy dans ses bras.

- Prends ton temps, je vais voir ce qu'il a.

- D'accord…

Dean sortit de la salle de bain et referma bien la porte derrière lui. Amy prit une autre serviette et entreprit de sécher ses cheveux. Malgré le bonheur qu'elle vivait, Cass revint encore une fois hanter son esprit.

Juste après avoir ramené les garçons de Frontierland, Castiel était sorti par la porte, ce qui était assez inhabituel, et Amy l'avait rejoint, inquiète. Elle voulait savoir comment il allait et en même temps se rassurer car elle avait l'impression que certaines choses se tramaient pour l'ange, des choses qui n'étaient pas de bonnes choses.

- Cass !

- Amy ?

- Ça va allait ?

- Oui bien sûr. Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi.

- Je m'inquiéterai toujours pour toi Castiel.

- Amy… Nous n'avons pas parlé de nous depuis que tu es revenu…

- Cass…soupira Amy.

- Non, je sais ! Tu es de nouveau avec Dean et franchement c'est vraiment le mieux pour toi seulement…J'ai une question à te poser.

- D'accord, je t'écoute.

- Si tu n'étais pas morte, est-ce qu'on aurait été toujours ensemble toi et moi ?

Amy ouvrit la bouche mais les mots restèrent coincés.

- Je…Je ne peux pas répondre à ça. Je ne sais pas…

- Amy…

L'ange prit les mains de la jeune femme dans les siennes.

- J'ai besoin de savoir…

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? s'énerva Amy. Dieu t'avait ramené, tu étais redevenu un ange ! Et c'est vrai, je t'aimais mais qui peut dire ce qui se serait passé ?

- Je m'en doutais…

- Cass…

- Tu m'aimais ? ça veut dire que c'est fini ?

- J'aurai toujours des sentiments pour toi, tu le sais. Mais à mon tour de te poser une question…Si je n'étais pas morte, serais-tu quand même devenu un des leaders pour la gouvernance du Paradis ?

- Je…Oui.

- Alors ça n'aurait pas changé grand-chose…

- Amy…

- Toi et moi on a été plutôt naïf de croire qu'on pourrait vivre ainsi éternellement sans problème.

Castiel ne dit rien. Il était prêt à partir mais Amy le retint par le bras.

- Cependant…Tu feras toujours parti de notre famille. Et je te le redis, si tu as besoin d'aide, nous sommes là. Et nous te le devons.

L'ange s'écarta brusquement, blessé dans sa fierté et dans ses sentiments.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide !

Et il avait disparu. Comme ça. Il avait ensuite continué de marcher sur le chemin qu'il pensait bon mais qui le conduisait tout droit vers sa perte. Les Winchester, Amy et même Bobby avaient essayer de le faire revenir sur la bonne voie, en vain. Finalement, il en avait laissé la vie.

Amy passa sa main sur la buée du miroir devant elle. Lorsqu'elle avait fait ça une fois, il y avait plusieurs années déjà, Castiel était apparu dans son dos. Ils se connaissaient depuis peu à cette époque et n'imaginait pas un instant la vie qu'ils allaient pouvoir avoir ensemble. Amy sourit à son reflet comme si Cass était en face d'elle.

- Tu vois que tu avais besoin d'aide…

Elle sentit de nouvelles larmes montaient à ses yeux. Mais elle devait être forte. Et surtout elle se sentait prête. Prête à mettre un point final à cette histoire même si l'ange survivrait toujours à travers sa fille, leur fille bien aimée.

- Adieu Castiel…

FIN


End file.
